Truth or Dare, You Beautiful Soul?
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare between Damon and Elena turns deadly; Damon gets dared to sing karaoke.


_**(Pre-story: Damon and Elena had a huge fight the night before, but made up, and Damon spent the night, because Elena didn't want to be alone. Takes place after "The Homecoming".)**_

"So… things are good?" Caroline asked Jeremy as he took her order at the grill.

"Well, I'm assuming so; I decided to check on her this morning before I came to work, and they were both sleeping in her bed."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you trying to tell me that they…?"

Jeremy grinned. "I don't think so. Somehow, I don't think teddy bears, family photos and a little brother in the next room is Damon's style."

Caroline frowned. "No, compelling a girl to want him, and then feeding on her every night is Damon's style."

Jeremy bit his lip. "Oh, right… I forgot that you two… well, that he… you know…"

Caroline cracked a smile. "Relax, Jeremy."

He smiled. "So, salad with dressing on the side?"

Caroline nodded, but her eyes, and ears, were trained on the pair that had just entered the Grill, hand in hand.

Damon and Elena.

VvvvV

"So, how about I kick your ass at pool?" Damon asked, grinning.

"Why don't we eat first? Then you can kick my ass at pool."

Damon grinned. "Alright. You can have the burger and fries, and I'll have that bartender over there…"

"Damon!" Elena hissed, smacking his arm.

"It was a joke, Elena."

She sighed, shaking her head, as they walked over and sat at a table by the pool tables.

Elena was about to say something when Jeremy walked over. "So, can I take your orders?"

Elena grinned. "Look at you, working hard."

Jeremy shrugged. "I guess."

Elena's grin widened. "Aw, am I embarrassing you?"

Jeremy grinned. "Not at all. So, what did you two do last night?"

Elena and Damon both frowned. "What do you mean? I was asleep last night."

"And I was home."

"Well, that isn't what it looked like this morning when you were all cuddled into his side, drooling on his jacket…"

Elena blushed, and Damon impulsively looked down to see if there was, in fact, a drool stain.

Jeremy laughed. "Chill, alright? I was just wondering. So, what do you want?"

"I…" Elena started.

"She'll have the hamburger; with extra pickles."

Elena frowned.

"What?"

Jeremy wrote it down.

"And what can I get for you? Maybe a waitress, or a keg of bourbon?"

"Actually…" Damon started to reply, but Elena kicked his leg under the table.

He frowned, and Jeremy grinned again.

"I'll just leave you two to play footsie, then…"

When he walked away, Elena frowned. "You know I hate pickles! Why did you tell him I wanted extra…?"

"Who hates pickles? Honestly, Elena; you're an abomination to nature."

She gave a short laugh. "This coming from the vampire?"

He shrugged. "At least I like pickles."

"What is it with you and pickles, anyway?"

Damon shrugged. "How should I know? They're good. I don't ask you why you like… oh, I don't know; double chocolate cake?"

Elena's eyes widened. "How did you know that I love that?"

He shrugged again. "I didn't. I was just guessing. Most people tend to like chocolate cake."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize you're eating all of my pickles."

"Fine with me."

"Good. Now, if I remember our conversation this morning, you promised me a game of truth or dare."

Damon settled back into his chair, grinning. "You're sure you want to play? Because, if we do, we're playing ultimate; not the sissy stuff kids play."

She frowned. "What's ultimate truth or dare?"

"Whatever you choose, you have to do it. You can't back out."

Elena's frown deepened. "So, if you told me to go lick one of those chairs over there, I would have no choice in the matter?"

Damon's grin widened. "Yep. Thank you, by the way; I'll remember that one."

Elena opened her mouth, and he knew she was going to object to the rules of the game. "But, it isn't just dares, remember. You could ask me anything you want to know, and I would have no choice but to answer it truthfully."

She closed her mouth, and then nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll play. But I get to ask you first, since I'm new to this game."

He shrugged. "Hit me."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your childhood crush?"

He grinned. "Genivere Lockwood. Although George would never let me see his younger sister…. then again, I also had a crush on my nanny, Cynthia, when I was seven… take your pick. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was yours?"

Elena blushed. "My father's friend, Maxwell."

"Oh…" Damon grinned mischievously, waving his fork at her. "An older man. Shame on you, Elena Gilbert!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is Katherine really the only reason you hated Stefan?"

Damon frowned. "No."

"Why?"

"That's two questions, Elena, and it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go tell Alaric that you think he's sexy. And you can't tell him I dared you to do it."

She frowned. "Damon, that's awful…!"

He shrugged. "You agreed to the rules…"

She glared at him, and then angrily pushed her chair back and stood up. Damon half expected her to storm from the restaurant, and repressed a laugh when she started in the direction of Alaric, who was sitting at the bar, instead.

"Hey Ric." She said, slightly awkwardly. She was going to get Damon for this one…

"Huh? Oh, hey, Elena." He put down his glass. "What's up?"

She bit her lip. "I just… came over to say… that I think… well, I think you're… in my opinion, you are the… oh, for the love of… you're sexy! There, I said it!"

Alaric was extremely confused by what she had just said, not to mention how angry she looked about it. He glanced at her pupils. "Are you drunk?"

"No. And don't ask, because I'm not allowed to tell you."

"What…?"

He didn't get to finish, though; she turned and stalked back over to her table, hiding her face in humiliation.

Damon was trying his best not to laugh. "That was… beautiful, Elena…" he said between stifled sniggers.

She looked up and glared. "Truth or dare? And, for your own good, I suggest you choose dare."

He grinned. "Truth; I'll take my chances."

She glared. "Why did you hate Stefan?"

His grin slipped away again. "He stole my mother. He stole everything from me, and that's all you need to know about the matter. I suggest you drop it, Elena."

"Fine. I'm sorry I asked."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever really think Alaric was sexy?"

She snorted. "No. He was my history teacher, and my aunts boyfriend; too wierd. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go ask that pretty blonde bartender where the bathroom is, because you're going through a bad case of diarrhea."

Damon's eyes widened.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?"

"I had to tell Alaric he was sexy. The least you could do is go make yourself look bad in front of some floosy."

Damon shook his head as he stood up.

"You are evil."

"So are you." She said as he walked over to the bar.

The blonde walked straight to him, too his dismay. "Mr. Salvatore! What can I get for you today? Bourbon? Scotch? Brandy? Vodka…?"

"Actually, could you point me toward the bathroom? I think I ate some bad shrimp last night, and now I have a bad case of…" he frowned to himself and lowered his voice. "Diarrhea."

The blonde's eyes widened, and she looked a bit grossed out. "Um… it's to your right."

"Thank you… Melissa."

He turned and walked back over to Elena. "You owe me. She used to give me free drinks. Now she's too disgusted to look me in the eye."

Elena stuck her lip out. "Aw. Poor Damon."

He rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."  
>"Why did you say that she was a floosie?"<p>

Elena frowned. "Because she is. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you find her attractive?"

"In a very obvious way, yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you care?"

She blushed. "Because she's been watching you since we walked in. I don't like her."

"Oh." Damon grinned.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you care if I care?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Because I care about what you think. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the first man you were ever in love with?"

Elena blushed.

"I was hopelessly devoted to Jesse McCartney when I was ten." She saw the laugh he was clearly trying to repress. "Don't judge me! Jesse McCartney was badass when I was in fourth grade."

Damon couldn't help it. He laughed louder than Elena had ever heard him do before. "Oh, God, Elena; only you could think a blond sissy who sings something called "Beautiful Soul" is badass."

"**Was** badass. And, if he's such a sissy and you would **never **listen to him, how do you know his songs?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Elena, everyone knows that song. I'll be you ten bucks even Alaric knows that song."

She frowned. "Oh, whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go compel one of the bartenders to let you get up on the counter and sing "Beautiful Soul"."

His gorgeous blue eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me! I don't even know the lyrics…!"

"Oh, please." Elena rolled her eyes at him, smiling widely. "**Everyone **knows that song, Damon!"

His eyes were practically begging her to reconsider, but she just smiled and shrugged, gesturing at the bar. "Your stage awaits, Mr. Salvatore."

He frowned and pushed his chair back, standing up and walking back over to the bar. He decided, when he noticed Melissa polishing a glass, that he might as well humiliate himself twice in one night with the same bartender. At least that way the others would, hopefully, still treat him like royalty.

He walked up to her. "Melissa."

She looked up and blushed. "Oh, it's you. Are you… feeling better…?"

"Loads." He grimaced. "Excuse the pun. Listen; can you do me a favor?"

She sighed. "It depends on the favor."

A slow grin appeared on his face as an idea struck him; maybe he didn't need to compel her. Maybe a bit of charm and romantic antics would win her over on its own. "Do you see that girl over there? Long brown hair, black jacket?"

Melissa glanced at Elena and noticed she was looking at her, too. "Yeah. What about her?"

"I love her. I'm insanely in love with her. I've tried everything, but she just doesn't seem to get it. So, I had this idea… but I need your help to do it."

She frowned. "You aren't going to get to me to help you make her jealous, are you?"

Damon shook his head. "No. You see, she's a huge fan of Jesse McCartney, and I was wondering if you could pull some strings, so that I could sing," he tried not to grimace. "Beautiful Soul to her?"

A small smile tugged at Melissa's pink glossed lips. "That's so sweet."

"Can you help me?"

She gave him a small nod. "I'll go talk to the house band."

"Wait." Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "I need to do it on the bar; to get her attention better."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Everyone is going to think you're drunk."

Damon shrugged. "Let them think what they want. She's the only one whose opinion matters."

Melissa shrugged. "If that's what you want…"

She walked out of the bar and over to the stage, whispering something into the guitarist's ear. He nodded.

Damon glanced at Elena out of the corner of his eye; she was frowning in confusion. He grinned; she wouldn't be expecting this big a show.

Melissa walked back over. "It's all set. Knock 'em dead, Damon."

Damon couldn't help but grin at the pun she didn't even realize she was using. "I'll be sure to do that."

Melissa gave the cue to the band, and the guitarist started to play the simple beginning to "the song everyone knows".

Damon sighed heavily, before stepping up onto the bar and snatching the microphone that Melissa offered him.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."

Elena grinned at him, and several people turned their heads in obvious confusion. Amungst them was Caroline, whose mouth was hanging open, paused mid bite of her food. Jeremy and Matt had stopped in the middle of taking orders to ogle at Damon, along with a very stunned Alaric who was sitting mere meters away from the singing vampire on the bar.

"You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minuet go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."

Elena raised an eyebrow; he had a good voice. She had been expecting him to humiliate himself. Instead, he seemed to be attracting notice, and keeping it. Not because people wanted to see a drunk singing a child's song fall off the bar, but because… he was good.

"I know that you are something special. To you I'll be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed! Then I hope you'll see the heart in me."

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul."

"You might need time to think it over. But I'm just fine moving forward. At least you're mine; if you give me the chance I will never make you cry, come on lets try."

Elena's eyes widened as she looked around the Grill; nearly everyone was watching now, and some people were even clapping and singing along with him. God, was Damon good at **everything**?

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase; you're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul!"

Elena's head whipped back to the bar as she saw Damon jump off the bar and start in her direction, microphone in hand.

"Am I crazy for wanting you? Maybe do think you could want me to? I don't want to waste your time! Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know that you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide!"

She blinked in shock a few times when he took her hand, making her stand in front of him while he sang. She certainly hadn't been expecting **this**.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minuet go to waste, I want you and your soul! I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, and I want you and your beautiful soul. Oh… your beautiful soul! Yeah…"

Damon pulled the microphone away from his mouth. "Truth or dare?" he asked, a bit breathlessly.

She blinked away her shock. "Dare."

"Kiss me."

Elena stood, paralyzed with shock. There were a million reasons why she shouldn't kiss Damon. Why she should just walk away right now and never look back. The main reason being Stefan.

**But Stefan never sang you a love song, **a little voice in her head whispered.

Yet another reason to add to the list of reason why she **should **kiss Damon. And there he stood, microphone in hand, panting, looking more adorable than ever. Reaching up, she took his face in her hand and pulled his lips down to hers; giving him the kiss he had been craving for over a year.

"I'll just take that off your hands…" Jeremy said, walking by and casually taking the microphone away from Damon. Thanking him internally, Damon wrapped his arms around Elena, drawing her closer and kissing her more fervently. His entire being rejoiced when she didn't refuse him.

The people who had been cheering Damon on, along with Melissa, whooped and hollered when Damon got the kiss he had so obviously been aiming for.

Only Caroline, Alaric, and Matt stood with their mouths hanging open in obvious shock and, in Matt's case, dismay; he had been hoping that, with Stefan gone, Elena may come back to him… he should have known that was a doomed dream. So long as she had a Salvatore on each arm, he was doomed.

Elena pulled away. "Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth."

"What do you want to say more than anything right now?"

He stroked her cheek. "I love you." He said over the roar of the crowd. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you feel like saying most right now?"

She considered it for a moment. If she said what she really wanted to say, there was no turning back. She was sealing the deal that gambled both of their hearts.

But, maybe, that was a bet she was willing to take.

"I love you, too." She said.

Damon positively beamed and swept her off her feet, twirling her in the air before he kissed her once more.


End file.
